Behind The Scenes of Bakugan:Battle Brawlers
by Ame to Yume
Summary: Ever wondered what if Bakugan was a real movie, with real actors? Well, I did, and I wrote this. Title is preety much self-explainatory.


**A/N: How nice of me, a Bakugan story when I should be writing a Hetalia one, plus updating on the Vampire Knight story that I haven't been near in ages. God, I'm such a scatterbrain. Anyways, please read on. It's not a fantastic story, but I think you won't be disappointed.  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bakugan. Don't sue me.**

* * *

Behind the Scenes of Bakugan: Battle Brawlers

Lisa Morgenstern, a twenty-three years old Canadian-German actress, was seated comfortably behind the steering wheel of her black Nissan, driving to the movie studio, under a very sad sky. A few weeks before, she received the role of Runo Misaki, a character of the Nelvana and TMS Entertainment Japan co-production Bakugan: Battle Brawlers.

The Canadian woman's forest green eyes stared intently at the road before her, a road she wanted her mind to focus on too, but that was in vain. Her feelings were too mixed: she was anxious at the though of a new movie, a little wishful that it'd finally be her lucky break, and thankful that at least she knew _one _of her fellow actors.

She had been thrilled to learn that her childhood friend and long-time partner Lance O'Brien was playing in the same series, as Shun Kazami.

Once reaching her destination, Lisa stepped out of the car and entered the studio.

It wasn't like the other studios she had been in, when she had been acting in small movies and plays, wishing that one day she'll be good enough to receive a big role. No. This one was very modern, like the one she saw while visiting one of her American friends in Hollywood.

"Are you in there, girl?"

The slightly high-pitched female voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned her to look at the blue-eyed, ashen blonde woman standing beside her.

"Yes, what happened."

"You were out for, I don't know, two minutes? Maybe more..." the blonde trailed off and resumed her cheerfulness "Anyways, my name is Macey Davis. You can call me Mace."

Lisa nodded.

" Do you know who the others are?"

"Of course!" Macey started pointing towards the people she was naming "The brown-haired guy is Kyle McQueen, the little blonde dude is Ray Matthews, and the red-haired girl is Maria Baltimore. We're still waiting for Lance and Mitre to arrive."

The unusual, foreign name sparked Lisa's curiosity.

"Who's Mitre?"

"A Bulgarian actor. He was chosen to play Masquerade."

Macey sat down on a chair and motioned for Lisa to come sit next to her, then she grabbed her silver laptop, opened it, turned it on, then went to YouTube and typed 'mitre valeriev' into the search bar. Then she clicked on the first result, 'Voda: A Mitre Valeriev Tribute', a video made by one of Mitre's many fangirls.

The video featured pictures of Mitre, scenes from all of the movies he played in (most of which were quite erotic), and a background song that Lisa faintly recognized from Eurovision, Water (Voda) by Elitsa & Stoyan.

"Yup." Macey said after the video ended "That's basically Mitre. Isn't he a hottie?"

Lisa had to admit that Macey was right and that Mitre was, indeed, very attractive: he was thin and fairly muscular, with pale skin, messy blonde hair and clear amethyst eyes.

"Yes, he is." Lisa agreed, nodding

Macey smiled victoriously.

"Told ya."

Before either of them could say anything, the door opened and Mitre entered the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa could notice Macey was blushing, and it occurred to her that she'd developed a crush on the Bulgarian man.

"He's so hot..." Macey said dreamily, not expecting Mitre to actually _hear_ her

"Thank you for the compliment, young lady." he thanked her, in an flawless English accent that was strange for a man that had lived in Bulgaria all his life

"You're welcome." Macey said timidly, blushing a red that would rival tomatoes

It was starting to get on Lisa's nerves. She rolled her eyes.

"Ignore my friend here. My name is Lisa Morgenstern, by the way." Lisa said politely, not forgetting to note mentally that Macey melts into a puddle of goo at the sight of a pretty boy

"Nice to meet you, Lisa. My name is Mitre Valeriev."

"Nice to meet you too, Mitre."

The Bulgarian man smiled softly, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Do you mind introducing me to the others? I'm a little new around here."

* * *

**A/N: As some of my friends noticed, a lot of my stories started disappearing or being rewritten. That is because I'm reorganizing my stories and getting rid of all the crap I've written. Talk about old shame, huh? **

**Anyways, please express how you felt about this first chapter in a review, and if you know any way I can improve, please share it with me. I love constructive criticism. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that people actually take their time to analyze my story instead of writing a few words for the sake of leaving a review.  
**

**I also support critiquing stories, not flaming stories. **

**Love, **

**Yume-chan**


End file.
